First Kisses
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: First kisses are always perfect. So long, you do not have anything to compare it to. ShinoKiba AU
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: First Kisses

Summary: First kisses are always perfect. So long, you do not have anything to compare it to. ShinoKiba AU

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC AU(Real World)

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By:cough:cough: Stories again. I am on a ShinoKiba high :giggle:

Comments: Short. Proofed. 9.1 Grading Level

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

First Kiss

----------

The first kisses are always wow, romantic, lustful, perfect, deep, tender and rough and a million other good things on TV and in Books. Therefore, when Kiba experienced his first kiss he would like to say he was sorely disappointed and wanted a refund, or at lest a 'Redo.' Plus, in the Books and Shows and Movies it was always the boy confesses in some romantic place, like, in the rain or standing outside her window or at a parental dinner or some shite and he would lean forward as she cries and hugs him. Another 'Rule', shall I say, was it was always a boy and a girl, occasionally, a girl and a girl, but never a boy and a boy. Because two boys simply cannot live happily ever after. It just does not work that way. So Kiba would also like to say that he was disappointed, frustrated or at least a little ashamed. Even if he did not do it on purpose. But, instead, it was exactly what he thought it would be, he was overjoyed and never wanted the moment to last. Of course it did, with a muttered apology and the other running away.

-----

Shino pulls the teen the last few inches and their lips meet in an awkward, wet kiss. Noses knock, teeth batter lips, and foreheads collide. Then Shino jerks back, alarm growing obviously in uncovered ice blue eyes. Kiba's eyes are wide also, he clutches the teen's glasses less confidently now. Shino swipes the spectacles from the limp hand mutters an apology and retreats as swiftly as he can without running. Kiba's hand gradually raises and brushes his lips. He can feel the saliva on his lips, feel the slight swell, and feel the warmth. Gingerly, as if by doing this he would erase what had happened, he licked his mouth, taking in the cinnamon/vanilla combination that can only be Shino. The Inuzuka decides, right then and there, that he needs more of that stimulating, no, intoxicating combination.

----------

Look for the second chap! Second Kiss

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	2. Second Kiss

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: First Kisses

Summary: After the first kiss, it can only get better. . . Right?

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: . . . The first chap?

Comments: Short. Proofed. Grading Level 6.5

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Second Kiss

----------

"I don't think that was a proper kiss." He narrows his eyes but quirks a brow in amusement. "I want another one." Shino has himself plastered against the wall, trying to appear unruffled or composed, not panicked or unstable. Kiba takes a step forward. "Oh for fucks sake, Shino! I can't have a redo unless you kiss me!" Kiba takes the last step separating them and looks up at the brunette. Shino finds himself falling all over again. "Shino. Please." He is pleading. "Kiss me." His eyes dart and he licks his lips timidly. "I need this. Please." Gradually, tenderly, Shino reaches out and cups Kibas face. Then, he leans down, and captures the other boy's lips with his own. This time the kiss is more compliant, less wet. Shino brushes his tongue across Kiba's bottom lip seeking entrance. Kiba parts his lips eagerly and Shino leisurely passes his tongue past the willing lips, tongue-piercing clanking against teeth in a painful, deliberate and pleasuring way. Kiba whimpers at the agonizingly slow pace and presses his body against Shino.

"Shh," Retracing his tongue, Shino speaks softly. "Slow down." He murmurs, lips still pressing against Kiba's. "We have to take this slow." A soft mewling noise emits from Kiba's throat. "Or else we won't have anything for later." He pulls away and then lands a swift peck on Kiba's still parted lips. He repeats his exploit several times. Allowing them to share quick open mouth kisses but nothing more. Kiba attempts to rub his body against Shino's but Shino hinders him by grabbing his wrists in one hands and settling his hips, with the other. "Let's continue this later." Shino whispers, bending further, gently taking a tan lobe and silver earring in his mouth. Kiba whimpers and slacks against Shino, boneless. "Later." Kiba mutters to himself.

----------

Whoop! Now onto the third installment, ho!

:cough:cough:

Don't forget to review for this chap first!

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	3. Third Kiss

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: First Kisses

Summary: Touching Begins

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The past two chaps

Comments: Short. Proofed. 6.7 Grading Level

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

Third Kiss

----------

Kiba mewls as Shino bites at his exposed collarbone. "Shino." He gasps heavily, right hand obscured in black hair. "Please." He whimpers, struggling hazily to free his left hand. "Kiss me properly." With their fingers entwined next to his head and a leg pressed between his, he can't think properly, all he knows is that Shino still hasn't kissed him again since he had cornered the teen. Shino doesn't comply at first but continues to suck at multiple spots of his neck, leaving his marks of ownership, but gradually he nips and sucks his way to Kiba's mouth. He takes Kiba's bottom lips between his teeth and worries it, pushing his leg harder against Kiba's groin, occasionally brushing the tip of his tongue against the others. Then, he let's go of the battered, swollen lip and kisses the teen appropriately. Lips divide and tongues dance against one another in a wet kiss, much wetter then their first. Kiba moans from the back of his throat and arches against Shino. Wanting more.

"Ahem," The cough barely catches their attention but Shino manages to twist sideways to look.

He does not particularly like what he sees. "K- Kurenai –sensei." He stammers, desperately trying to gather oxygen into his lungs.

"Boys." She starts, trying to portray her best 'I'm-So-Disappointed-In-You' look but can't quite pull it off when she notices the thin string of saliva linking their mouths. "Please, save that for your own time and not during school." Shino nods, the connection popping.

"Yes, ma'am."

However, they don't move and after a few seconds, Kurenai sighs and turns away. Letting the boys tidy themselves.

----------

:cough:cough: That was fun.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
